Con quien se queda el perro
by Nicolai P. Sherman
Summary: Debía reconocerlo, la había cagado, ahora solo faltaba verla marchar. Atrás suyo dejaba a dos perros que la amaban y querían su perdón.


One shot

Con quien se queda el perro

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todo su universo no me pertenece, su dueño es Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia.

 **Universo:** Au

 **Pareja:** Sasuhina. No tiene final Gaahina, Garrita solo le consigue el depa.

 **Ranking:** Explíquenme ese de las categorías, yo solo sé que M es lemmon.

La miro moverse de un lado a otro, ya no lo hacía como antaño, sus movimientos eran rígidos y rápidos, parecían mecánicos. Sonrió con sorna, nunca le dijo que le encantaban sus saltitos infantiles por toda la casa.

No entendía cuan masoquista podía llegar ser, solo sabía que el trabajo le importaba una mierda desde que todo comenzó. Aunque sería correcto decir desde que todo termino.

Ella caminaba por la sala con una caja, la ropa y sus cosas personales ya estaban bien empacadas esperándola abajo, solo faltaban aquellas pequeñas cositas de ella que le daban alegría a esa casa. La vio tomar sus fotos, en donde aparecía sola sonriendo, las de su familia que a el nunca le gustaron, las de su hermana, su padre y primo. Tomo lo cds, aquellas pequeñas figuritas que anteriormente le parecían muy infantiles y simples, ahora las veía como el mayor tesoro mientras se perdían en el fondo de la caja junto con los libros.

Cuando le puso la tapa, esa horrible sensación volvió a asaltarle al ver que todas las que compraron juntos y los regalos que le hizo seguían ahí en las repisas.

Se sintió una completa mierda cuando la vio tirar esa singular piedra en forma de corazón que ella encontró en su primera salida fuera de tokio.

Su rostro, que siempre mantenía esa expresión fría y distante, ahora claramente reflejaba el "no te vayas" que aun su garganta no lograba soltar.

Cansado de solo observarla, intento acercarse e intentar, otra vez, hablar con ella. Incluso pulgoso lo intento, pero ambos recibieron lo que habían recibido toda esa semana, que ella acelerase el paso y los ignorase.

-! Quédate quieta por un maldito momento y escúchame ¡- grito mientras iba tras la oji luna, pero ella solo continuo con su trabajo y con su rostro inexpresivo, ignorando los gritos del hombre.

Ni siquiera pulgoso con todos sus aullidos y quejidos había logrado sacar una pequeña parte de la dulce Hinata que una vez conoció. Sabía que fue un desgraciado pero nunca estuvo preparado para aquella reacción. Hubiese preferido gritos, reclamos incluso golpes, pero no hubo nada de esa, una vez que ella se enteró de su desliz, prácticamente desapareció y solo volvió para llevarse las cosas de poco.

Ninguna de sus explicaciones le había valido, aunque hasta el reconocí que no existía nada que explicar.

Si, ese dia había tomado, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata volvió a pasar frente a ellos, volviendo a esquivar al pastor alemán que de nuevo intento tirársele encima. Lo que más le dolía era ese arrebato de orgullo herido que jamás creyó presenciar. Creyendo conocerla mejor que nadie, espero llantos pero estos nunca llegaron. Lo único que vio fue la firme decisión de Hinata por abandonarlo lo más rápido posible.

Lo peor de todo es que el no quería que ella lo dejara, a pesar de lo idiota que era la quería, la quería como nunca había querido a una mujer. Lo que hizo esa noche lo hizo más por aburrimiento que por placer, el estúpido de su rubio amigo lo había abandonado en esa reunión y la tipa prácticamente se le tiro encima.

Escucho un gimoteo y dirigió su vista a pulgoso, el perro de un año y medio aun luchaba por algo de misericordia.

El perro que Hinata adoptó alegando que se parecía al Uchiha también terminó pagando su estupidez.

Nunca se esperó que la tipa llegase a su departamento pidiendo una repetición. Debía haberla sacado de ahí en cuanto llego y no quedarse a gritarle que lo dejara en paz. Aunque tampoco espero que pulgoso la confundiese con la ojo luna y Hinata llegase en medio de la discusión.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no...-

-Solo eh tomado mis cosas, no pienso pedirte o llevarme nada de lo que compramos... lo demás tíralo a la basura, no lo necesito-

Ese lo derrumbó por dentro, intento tomarle el brazo pero ella se aparto con brusquedad. Desde que se enteró no dejaba que la tocara. La vio tomar su maleta y miro a su alrededor. Sin las cosas de ella el lugar se veía sin vida, las luces naranjas del atardecer empeoraban la situación.

Todas las cosas de Hinata no estaban y eso solo significaba una cosa. Ella se marcharía y no la volvería a ver. Desesperados Sasuke y pulgoso se acercaron a Hinata, sin palabras le imploraban que se quedase. Pero ella ya no escuchaba, pero por más fría que se portase le dolía demasiado.

-Hinata...- hablo al fin al verla tomar el picaporte. Ella se quedó fuese por un minuto y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Primero miro a Sasuke y por aquellos ojos color de luna sin brillo pudo darse cuenta cuanto la había lastimado. Luego miro a pulgoso y sus gestos se suavizaron un poco.

-En el edificio de Gaara no aceptan animales- soltó intentando disculparse. Luego se aferró a sus cosas y abandono el edificio en donde vivió dos años con Sasuke.

En cuando ambos dejaron de ver esa melena azulina se dejaron caer. Sasuke en el suelo y pulgoso soltando ladridos lastimeros en la entrada.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo en ese ese lugar, solo vio como el pastor alemán se sentaba a su lado y el lugar se inundaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pasaron varias horas cuando la puerta se volvió abrir y ambos alzaron la cabeza esperanzados. Mas al único que encontraron fue a Itachi mirándolos con pena.

-Tonto hermano menor- el mote de Itachi no le importó, ya nada le importaba, el solo quería que Hinata volviese, junto con sus sonrisas, sus comidas y sus miradas llenas de ternura. Sintió a su hermano sentarse a su lado, iba a gritarle que se largarse pero se perdió en la cajita negra que él le extendió -sé que es el peor momento pero me llamaron para que vaya a recogerlo-

El tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y su hermano salió del departamento sabiendo que necesitaba estar solo. En cuanto cerró la puerta lanzo la caja contra la pared, provocando que esta se abriese y el sencillo, pero hermoso anillo de compromiso se perdiera en algún lugar de la habitación.

Después de todo ya no lo necesitaba.

No estoy muerta, la verdad si e estado escribiendo pero no me gusta cómo me quedan las historias. De mi fic infancia… y otros más, ya voy comenzando cuatro capis y ninguno me convence, lo lamento soy algo perfeccionista.

Este shot se me ocurrió el otro día cuando escuche la canción y me pregunte como me gustaría reacción cuando me metiesen los cuernos. No se si yo recionaria así pero prefiero cortarme un dedo antes de perdonarlo. Ok esa es mi idea. A pesar de que tome la idea de la canción no lo catalogo como un song fic ya que nunca use ni una sola frase de la canción. Bueno la verdad solo estaré subiendo shot, si vuelto a escribir un log fic será porque ya tengo la mitad escrito, la historia estructurada y el final decidido.

Perdón por los que siguen mis fics pero no me gusta andar escribiendo tonterías y luego inventar otras tonterías para arreglar lo que escribí antes. La verdad mi fic de infancia… y todas las demás mierdas (sigo sin entender porque le puso el nombre tan largo) era un shot. Si lo continúe fue porque me comprometí pero ahora no sé dónde estoy parada con ese fic. Es algo así como mi hijo no esperado. Peri de todas maneras no lo he dejado.

La no continuación de No me arrepiento si es producto de mi vaguería y ver Naruto Gaiden… esa serie me bajo de mi nube.

Pero me pone feliz saber que Sasuke dejo a Sakura por irse de ofrecido a pelear con posibles itachibis.

Una aclaración que quiero dejar es que en un fic puse "todavía soy buena en esto" bueno pues es un error ortográfico, quise poner "soy **nueva** en esto" de hecho yo considero que todavía me falta un largo camino para escribir bien.

Bueno con esto me voy.

Chao.


End file.
